The King's Daughter
by Cairdiuil Paiste
Summary: Set after Brisngr. Galbatorix has twin daughters. One becomes a Rider and joins the Varden. This is my version of what happens in Book 4. My first fanfic so please be open minded. I DON'T OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE ...please don't read this. Will be rebooted but won't be today...it's soooooo baaaad
1. A Chance Encounter

Chapter 1

A Chance Encounter

Eragon woke to the sound of birdsong. He opened his eyes which focused on the unfamiliar room. He was in one of the rooms of the many towers of Feinster keep.

Eragon stretched and then groaned because he had a massive hangover from the festivities the previous night.

_Morning little one_ said Saphira his dragon. _How do you feel?_

"Awful. How much did I drink?"

Saphira chuckled. _A fair bit._ She then showed him where she was-hunting in the Spine.

_I'll be back soon. No doubt Nasuada wants to talk to you. Use that technique Brom used in Teirm to clear your mind. _

Eragon agreed and then proceeded to dress-putting on the belt of Beloth the Wise and belting his sword Brisngr to it. He strolled to the bathroom to use Brom's 'technique' to defog his mind. He went to the kitchen, got some food from the cook and sat down beside his cousin Roran.

"Morning", said Roran.

"Morning. Where's Katrina?"

"With the other women from Carvahall. Talking about childbirth I suppose."

"Woman Talk", spat Eragon.

"Aye."

Eragon finished his breakfast and then he went to find Nasuada to see what his orders were.

He found her in deep conversation with Lady Lorana. The women nodded at him and Lady Lorana excused herself. "I must go see to my people."

Nasuada turned to Eragon. "Aah, you're awake. Today the Varden is gathering supplies and then we're heading north to capture Belatona, Melian and Furnost. I want you to-"

Nasuada was cut off by a soldier who had sprinted down the hall.

"My lady, men were hunting in the Spine when they saw a silver dragon and their Rider flying into the Spine. Soon after, Murtagh and Thorn were seen on the horizon looking for them I think."

Eragon's mind whirled. Another Rider! Another Dragon! They could help us! Did you hear that Saphira?

If there is another dragon and Rider that doesn't mean they're not under Galbatorix's control she replied with a grave tone in her voice. There's no point getting our hopes up…..again.

Eragon turned to Nasuada. "Will we go and check it out?"

Nasuada hesitated. "Yes but bring the elves."

Eragon then located Blodhgarm with a flick of his mind and told him with the other elves to wait at the northern walls

"Yes Argetlam."

On his way Eragon passed Arya who followed him without a word.

Finally they reached the tall imposing walls where Saphira and the elves were waiting for them. "All of you follow us from the ground. We're looking for a silver dragon and Rider."

"Yes Argetlam."

Eragon, Blodhgarm and Arya jumped onto Saphira who launched into the air. They flew towards the Spine-the other elves sprinting below. They surveyed the forest and Saphira spotted a clearing and a silver flash. "Let's check there!" she said and swooped downwards.

They landed near the clearing and burst through the trees, the other elves behind, swords outstretched to see…..a large silver dragon the size of Saphira with their armoured Rider staring at them, the Rider's silver sword in their hand.


	2. A Rider and her Dragon

Author Note

Wow this chapter took ages to write. Please review if you read and thank you for choosing to read my story.

Chapter Two

Everyone froze and then Eragon said, "Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you an agent of the Empire?"

The elves behind him slipped into battle stances, ready to attack this Rider and Dragon if needs be.

The Rider put their sword down and kept their hands up. Their dragon sat down, keeping his eye on Saphira. The Rider looked at their dragon, who nodded. The Rider then proceeded to take off their helm to reveal a youthful face, feminine and beautiful. An ornate bun held her thick midnight black-hair up. She wore a dusty silver tunic with black leggings and silver knee-high boots. She had big, sapphire eyes to rival Saphira's. Something about her and the grace of her movements reminded Eragon of an elf.

"My name," she said in a musical voice, "Is Princess Perenelle, daughter of Queen Annabelle of the Brottering kingdom and the tyrant Galbatorix, may he rot in hell. This is my dragon Silvor and we have ran away to join the Varden."

Everyone froze again. Eragon stared at her in disbelief.

"Why should we let you join the Varden, _your majesty_", said Arya in a cold, harsh voice.

"I thought the Varden were open to recruits?" said the silver dragon-Silvor-projecting his thoughts to everyone.

"And we mean it when we say we ran away we ran away to join the Varden", said the princess. Vel ëinradhin iet ai Shur'tugal (upon my word as a Rider).

"If you wish to join the Varden, we must check your minds for treachery", said Arya.

Princess Perenelle nodded. "So be it."

"Lower your defences", ordered Arya and she commenced attacking her mind.

Eragon could see from Arya's face that she wasn't searching Perenelle's mind gently but the Rider showed no signs of discomfort and her gaze was locked in a staring match with Arya.

After ten long minutes, Silvor growled. "Have you had enough time elf? Must you ravage our minds so?"

Arya blinked and crossed her arms. "What you say is true. We will bring you to Nasuada and she will decide your fate. Pack your bags and follow us. Three elves will accompany you on your dragon's back. We will be watching for signs of treachery."

Perenelle turned on her heel in a swift, graceful twirl and started buckling her saddlebags. Eragon caught sight of something shiny.

"Stop. Give us your saddlebags. We shall guard them with our hearts", he ordered.

"You'd better for they are as valuable as a dragon. Don't let any misfortune befall them", she replied, buckling the last strap and handing it to the nearest elf. The elf passed them on to Eragon who peeked inside them and realised his hunch was correct. He nodded to himself then felt the other's eyes on him. He quickly jumped up on Saphira, Blödhgarm and Arya following him. Perenelle and three other elves jumped onto Silvor as well.

"Follow me", said Saphira and she launched into the air. Silvor quickly ascended too and caught up with her. They flew the rest of the short flight to Feinster keep in silence. The remaining elves ran underneath.

Arya probed Eragon's mind. What do you think of them?

If what they say is true they will be a valuable asset to the Varden, he replied. They appear to be trustworthy.

Appear she said.

But what if it is true? Asked Saphira. Two Riders and their dragons would be better than one.

Aye but the daughter of Galbatorix said Arya gravely.

Wasn't Annabelle daughter of the last dragon Rider leader Vrael and the queen of the Brottering kingdom? That might change things said Saphira doggedly.

True said Arya. And then she said no more.

Saphira and Silvor landed on the battlements of Feinster keep, their talons rattling on the stone.

The leader of the Varden-Nasuada, her commander-Jörmunder, King Orrin of Surda and the rest of the high ranking people of the Varden were waiting for them. Their eyes fixed on Perenelle and her dragon. These eyes scrutinized her clothing, figure and sword. They openly stared at Silvor's talons, his white, long teeth and his glittering silver scales. Perenelle dismounted Silvor with dignity and gazed back at the Varden with an impassive face.

Nasuada spoke. "Please accompany me inside so we may discuss some matters.

"Of course", replied Perenelle. She turned to follow Nasuada and the light caught her pale, alabaster skin making it glow like an elf's sometimes did. Eragon was sure he heard some faint sighs coming from the men along with a loud gasp from Angela, who had turned pale.

The princess ignored all of this and followed Nasuada into the keep. The dragons glided down ro a terrace so they could take part in the discussions. Eragon was about to follow when Angela gripped his arm and held him back from following the crowd.

"Where did you find her?" she asked, still quite pale.

"In the Spine. She and her dragon ran away from her father-Galbatorix-to join us."

"I knew her mother and grandmother. Her grandfather was Vrael so she's part elf. Her grandmother was a good friend of mine. The girl is the spitting image of her. Galbatorix married her mother so could have a legitimate backing to his having the throne. He overlooked the fact that old queen Rosalina ruled with her brother of course. Now go and be there while she's being questioned. Nasuada would want you to be there. And I've a feeling this is going to be interesting….."

Eragon left her and went into the library where everyone else was waiting for him. The doors to the terrace were open so the dragons could peek in.

"Now that Eragon is here I want to know everything, Princess Perenelle."

Perenelle walked to the centre of the room and turned to face Nasuada. She took a deep breath.

Author's note

Please review! The button is right there.


End file.
